


A Winter's Journey

by Jak_Dax



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Back When Daryl Talked (Yay), Between Seasons 2 and 3, Cuddles, F/M, Female Protagonist, Joined the Fandom Too Late, Merle mentioned, NO Swearing, Posted This Story Even Later, Smoking, Sorry?, Walkers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: Between Seasons 2 and 3.The Reader has survived three months into the apocalypse. Her family has been killed by walkers and other survivors. Alone in her house, she's about to be found by a group of survivors who are preparing for the winter.





	1. Autumn

It was day eighty-four. It's been three months into the apocalypse. And everything was already lost. You used your pocket knife to carve in the next stroke into the floor.

You were lost in time and exact dates, but from the day you first saw the living dead, you've made a stroke every day onto your bedroom floor. Some of the strokes had names carved into them.

Your mother, your father, your siblings... All of their names were carved by different strokes. The days they died, disappeared or lost contact... It was just you now... You had a fair amount of food left. Enough to last you the rest of Fall. But... What was the point?

Everything you loved and cared about... It was all gone... And to keep fighting? To keep living? Was it worth it? No one would miss you...

But you were scared. You didn't think you could pull the trigger or hang yourself. You definitely couldn't chuck your life into the hands of those demons... You were a coward... So much so, you couldn't even take your own life...

Now, you had to defend yourself against the dead and the living. Don't get me wrong, you could handle the dead fine. Lead them out of the house, bash their head in with a pipe, shove a screwdriver through their head, sometimes having to result to your dad's old rifle. The living is what scared you. You couldn't predict the living.

They raided homes all around here and if what you heard was right, they'd kill the dead and living or force them into their groups making them into slaves, torturing and raping them. Few of them have came into your house, but you hid well enough that they never found you. You meant to keep it that way.

You couldn't trust anyone. Not anymore.

You cracked open a can of pears and began to eat the sweet fruit with your bare hands. You were careful not to drop any, savoring every bite. You didn't know when it would be your last. You grabbed a book from your desk and decided to do some light reading.

It was the apocalypse, but you weren't turning into an animal, yet. Besides, you boarded up your windows and shut every entrance. No dead person could get in and if the living came in, you'd hear it.

Just as you were finishing your last pear, you heard the sound of a door slamming open. Someone was in the house, and they were in the house. You licked your fingers, as you quietly set your can to the side and grabbed your rifle. You quietly stepped over to your wall and slowly shifted a piece of wood over.

Your wall was busted for the longest time and your we're glad you hadn't nailed it back in the past. You slid in to stand in a very I closed area between the walls, before pulling the piece of wood back over to conceal yourself. If anyone noticed the hiding spot, you could bust out and shoot them before they could think twice.

You slowed your breathing and listened for footsteps and voices. You couldn't hear any talking, but you did hear the creaking of floorboards throughout the house. There was multiple ones and your blood ran cold realizing that they're was multiple people in the house.

You waited patiently as they stepped through your home. You had hid your food in the floorboards of your home and knew they wouldn't find it unless it was by chance. You heard steps climb up your stairs and knew someone was beginning to come close. You kept still, waiting in anticipation.

The person stepped into a couple of the other rooms, before creaking the door open to yours. They slowly stepped in and you peeked through the cracks in the wall. You could tell the person was bit, tough, and they held a sort of weapon in their hands you couldn't see clearly. It was clearly a guy. He lowered said weapon and examined the room.

He walked over and picked up the can of pears, seeing that it was freshly opened. Ugh, amateur mistake. He glanced over at the book, before his gaze travelled to the floor. To your horror, that gaze then trailed over to exactly where you were. Your heart froze in panic.

No one has ever even guessed where you've been before.

The man raised his weapon, aiming it at your position.

"Unless your hellbent on staying in that mouse hole of yours, I suggest ya step out before I make ya." The man spat. You breathed, trying to calm down. Just do what he says, if he makes a bad move, you'll shoot. You slowly cracked open the wall, sliding the piece of wood away and stepping out. "What the heck... You're just a kid!"

You could see the guy a lot better now. Brown, greasy hair fell around his head, with some unclean facial hair having grown from his face. Couldn't blame the guy, no one had the time to shave anymore, even girls. He wore a long-sleeved button up shirt, with a denim vest over it along with some dirty jeans. Now that you could see better, his weapon was clearly a crossbow.

Huh, you hadn't seen one of those, yet.

You met his eyes, which were squinted and you could tell it was natural right away. He nodded to your gun and your grip tightened on it.

"Look, girly. I don't want to knock an arrow into your head just because you made a stupid choice, just set down the gun and we can talk." He didn't lower the crossbow and you were becoming anxious.

"How do I know you won't shoot?" You asked.

"You don't, you'll just have to trust me." He answered back. You closed your eyes, making a quick prayer, before opening them and looking at the man. You needed a sign that you'd be okay. There was a moment where you just both stood there, breathing and watching the others movements. Something caught your eye.

A white feather flew up from the ground from a breeze that drifted into the room. It floated in the air for a moment, before drifting back to the ground. Well... Dead or not. You had nothing to lose. You placed your gun on the ground, before standing up straight and meeting the man's eyes.

"What now?" You asked, as he lowered his crossbow.

"We talk."

You both looked over as some footsteps reached the door to reveal someone else, a boy maybe ten years younger than you, wearing a huge cowboy hat. His eyes widened and he looked to the man.

"Is she...?" The boy started.

"She's harmless." The man stated.

"What do we do?" The kid asked, glancing at you.

"We talk to your dad, see what he has to say." The man slapped a hand on the kid's shoulder. "I'll go grab him, watch her for a moment."

The man left as the kid's hand went to the gun on his side. You raised your hands up in defense.

"I don't mean any harm." You stated. "You're in my home."

"I'm sorry 'bout that. Times have gotten rough." The kid frowned, glancing at your gun. "My name is Carl, what's yours?"

"... ___... Are these guys...?" You trailed off. Carl caught on and shook his head.

"We've got a good group. Everyone looks out for each other. Like a family." He smiled a little, adjusting his hat. "... You've been here all alone?"

"I used to have a family around, but..."

"I understand... We've lost friends and family, too..." Carl nodded in empathy. You heard a pair of footsteps approached and looked over to see the man from before walk in with another.

The new man, with curly brown hair and a full on beard-mustache combo, looked you over, before letting out a sigh.

"We don't mean you any harm, but would it be alright if we discussed some things?" The new man asked. You glanced at the man from before who looked at you with a narrow gaze. You looked to the new guy and nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk."

~

"You've done been holed up here for three months and you haven't had to kill any of the living?" The new man, you now knew as Rick, asked.

"Haven't had to... Kept myself hidden well enough." You answered. He had asked you a couple questions and you quickly warmed up to him and Carl. The man from before, who was named Daryl, you weren't so sure. He was quiet, letting Rick take over, but he seemed skeptical of you.

"You're lucky then." Rick nodded, before clearing his throat and standing up. "We'll have to ask the others, but I don't think I'd mind having you along."

"What?" You blinked.

"You said you were good with mechanics and basic technology, we could use that. And you know how to use a rifle, not a lot of us do. We could always use an extra hand." Rick smiled a little, looking to the other two. "What do you guys say?"

"I wouldn't mind! She's been through a lot and another friend sounds good to me." Carl grinned with enthusiasm.

"..." Daryl shrugged, scratching his cheek. "I don't see anything wrong with it, yet. I'd like to see the kid in action."

"Great, we'll see what the others think and decide then." Rick looked to you. "It's your decision. Want to join us?"

You looked at all of them. You didn't want to grow attached and lose something, again, but... They were offering you a chance at some sort of hope.

"Sure... I'll come with... And I'll do my best..."

~

You had packed up your possessions and even revealed your food to the three, before heading with them off to their group. It was strange, being in a car after so long, it was comforting. Rick drove and had Carl sit up front with him. You sat back with Daryl and couldn't help, but feel anxious.

Rick and Carl chatted lightly upfront and it was getting a bit awkward with the silence in the back. Finally Daryl glanced over, eyeing your rifle.

"So, where'd you learn to shoot?" Oh, good. A normal conversation.

"My dad. He taught me when I turned twelve and every summer we'd go to the mountains for a week to hunt..." I scratched my head. "Biggest thing I shot then was rabbits. The undead, or walkers like you call them, are a lot different... It was hard the first time..."

"It was for everyone..." Daryl looked ahead. "But we also get used to it..."

"You aren't wrong there." You offered a little smile. "Things have changed."

"Can't do anything there. But good time to get rountoit on basic survival." Daryl fingered the string of his crossbow. "Get in a lot of good practice with these walkers, that's for sure."

"Gosh, we make it sound like this has been going on for years." You joked.

"Heh, to be expected. Like you said, things have changed. We aren't in the same world." His eyes met yours and you noted their dark blue color. "All we can do is live with it."

"Or die with it."


	2. Fall Ends

It was nightfall when you reached the camp with the others. Dinner was being prepared and you got to meet everyone. You hit it off with Glenn, Carol and Hershel. Glenn with your knowledge of mechanics with firearms and cars. Carol with your relation of losing family and finding someone who understood you. Hershel for your strong morals and loyalty to the group.

Some were still wary of you though. Specifically, Lori and Beth. Lori was apparently in a fit with her husband, Rick, and hearing it was his choice to bring you back soured her image of you. You weren't sure about Beth, she shot you defensive looks, as if you had already hurt her or something. She kept distance between you both.

You ate warm food for the first time in a long time. It was squirrel, but you weren't complaining. Food was food.

You sat beside Rick and Carol around the fire, and laughed lightly at Glenn's antics with his girlfriend, Maggie. They were cute together. As Glenn stuttered, denying something he had just said, you looked over to the redneck who had found you.

Daryl sat beside his bike, away from the group, cleaning his bolts. You hadn't seen him eat and you frowned a little. Carol must have noticed you staring, because she placed a hand on your arm. You jumped, looking to her.

"He's a bit stubborn and standoffish when it comes to sitting with the rest of us. Do you think you can bring him his dinner?" She smiled at you softly, before grabbing a plate and offering it to you. You glanced at Daryl, before taking the plate.

"Alright, I will." You stood up from your spot and made your way over. Daryl glanced up at you as you stepped over. You lowered the plate down to him in offering. "Hey, I brought you your dinner."

"... Thanks." His voice was scratchy. He cleared it, before reaching out and taking the paper plate of food. He picked up some of the rodent flesh and dug in, not really looking and paying more attention to his bolts as he clicked them back into place. You hesitated, before sitting down in front of him. He looked at you with a mix of amusement and irritation. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting with you."

"Ri'aht, why don't you go sit with the others? I'm sure they're a lot more entertaining." He scoffed lightly, a soft roll of the eyes.

"Only if you come back with me." You got him there as he let out a low sigh.

"You ain't right..." He grumbled. "Fine, you can stay. Probably better that you don't end up in a hissy fit between the sheriff and his wife anyway."

"Well, good thing you can keep me away from that." You smiled, leaning back on a tree. Daryl eyed you for a moment, the side of his mouth quirking up in a half smile.

"Something must be wrong with you, but I'm not whining, yet." Daryl licked his fingers after finishing off the rest of his meat. "Got any good stories? Tired of hearing Hershel's farm ones."

You shook your head, having been distracted by his actions. You felt your face heat up, you didn't really... Find that hot, right? This guy had to be almost twenty years older than you... That had to be wrong, right?

"I've got a few... Mostly me being an idiot along with my siblings." You started, meeting Daryl's eyes again.

"Sounds like the best I'll hear for a while. Maybe I'll share some of the stupid stuff I did with my brother, too."

"I'd like that..."

~

Twenty-eight days passed, a whole month. Most of the group has warmed up to you at this point. Lori and Beth are still standoffish, but you didn't need everybody to love you. Actually that would make things easier if you were to... You shook your head, clearing your mind.

It had to be somewhere in November, if your numbering had been right. All the leaves had fallen from the trees and the mornings revealed frost all over the ground. It usually melted by noon, but you all knew winter was around the corner. The bad news, you hadn't found a permanent home.

The group tried to settle in a home, but walkers were everywhere and you reminded them that other scavengers were bound to come across them during the winter. So, your group's number one goal: find a permanent dwelling for the winter that's secure. Basically, you were all hoping for a miracle.

You had grown close to Carol and Daryl in your time with the group. Carol was like the mother you needed during these times and Daryl was the friend you didn't realize you wanted. You really didn't expect that a redneck was gonna be the one to pull you out of the dark.

And by that, you mean that you haven't thought about suicide for the last couple weeks.

Yeah, it perks in your mind sometimes, especially when things are looking bad or you feel like a burden, but somehow Daryl had happened to pop in during those hard moments. He reassured you or joked with you or told you a story about him doing something stupid with his brother. He wasn't lying, he and his brother were knuckleheads. Daryl always seemed to bring you back to the surface.

Maybe no one else could see it, maybe he didn't want anybody else to see, but he was so... Human, in a world where it was hard to find those nowadays.

You found yourself walking through the woods with him one day. Your rifle with a new addition of a silencer in your arms, his crossbow in his. He stepped ahead of you, carefully, quietly, his eyes trained to the surroundings. You watched his every move, not out of pleasure, but more because this was serious.

Winter meant hibernation, which meant it was hard to find food. Daryl was the best shot at finding a meal every night with his tracking skills, unless you were all lucky and had food from scavenging. The redneck quietly walked ahead of you, before halting in his tracks and holding a hand up.

You didn't say a word, stopping dead in your tracks. Daryl knelt on the ground, running his fingers along the dirt, before looking ahead.

"Deer tracks..." He said just above a whisper, so you could hear. He stood up and gestured you closer. "Stay close, stay quiet..."

You nodded, stepping closer to him as he moved ahead. You couldn't hear anything beside the occasional grinding of dirt and Daryl's soft breathes. That and your heart beat drumming in your ears. You couldn't mess this up.

You both walked for a while longer, before coming up to a creek. You went to move across, but Daryl grabbed your shoulder and pointed you to the side of the creek. A buck knelt by the brook, lapping up the water. It hadn't taken notice of you both, yet.

You stared at it, rooted to your spot, not sure what you or Daryl should do. Daryl stared hard at it, before turning his head and leaning in towards you. This was so he could be as quiet as possible, but you were still flustered by the action, especially when his facial hair brushed your ear as he got close.

"You take this one. We got to see if that silencer we fixed up for you works." He whispered, pulling away and nodding to the deer. You nodded back, before lifting your gun up and taking aim. Your hands shook a little, but you took a deep breathe, relaxed and then aimed, pulling the trigger. There was the sound of a click and a small bang, with a lot of kick back for you.

You held your ground and looked to the buck. It staggered a little, as blood began to pour from its side, before toppling over. Daryl whistled, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Look at that, girl. Bringing in dinner like a pro." He slapped your back, before making his way over to the buck. You followed as he kneeled down and examined the damage. "Got 'im right through the lungs. No wonder he stood his ground for so long."

"I'm glad I didn't have to shoot, again. We'd cause a lot of unneeded attention and I'd be wasting lead." You admitted.

"But you didn't, so it's nothin' to worry about now." Daryl glanced up at you, before looking back down at the buck. "Normally I'd be just fine carrying this back as you covered me, but this guy is a little bigger than normal."

"Are you gonna need help?"

"I will need help." Daryl rubbed his nose, as he looked over the buck. "I grab the back and you grab the front?"

"I have to carry most of it?" You strapped your gun to your back and sent a pointed look towards Daryl.

"Didn't think you wanted to be near the junk next to the trunk." He quirked an eyebrow, looking amused. It took you a moment, before embarrassment filled you. It was a male deer, holding the back would mean...

"I'll take the front." You quickly stated. Daryl grunted, almost making it sound like he was holding back a laugh. He probably was. As you both situated yourselves, you both managed to lift the large mammal from the ground.

"Lead us home, girlie. I don't want to be caught by anyone or anything in this position." Daryl huffed, urging you to move forward.

"No prob, Daryl. We'll be back in no time."

~

It was dark now and much later after dinner. Everyone congratulated you on your first big meal kill and thanked you for giving them some more hope. Beth even sang your favorite song in thanks.

Now, you found yourself in the blue truck, nodding off on Hershel's shoulder. He had fallen asleep much farther back on the road. T-dog was driving the truck, keeping his focus on the road. You peeked through tired lids at the dark road ahead as the vehicles moved through it.

It seemed like a never ending dirt road.

Daryl led the way on his motorcycle, Carol riding with him. It was when his bike turned into a different road that you became alert. You looked to T-dog, who looked back, just as surprised. He followed Daryl, the vehicle behind you, holding the others, did the same.

The lights of the cars revealed a building and some faded lettering on the side of it. Storage Units.

"One of those places where you put those old chairs you have no room for?" T-dog muttered. You sat up slowly.

"They might have blankets... And those are cement walls... If we clear out those walls and do our best to warm the inside..." You trailed off, feeling a weight lift from your shoulders.

"Home sweet home." T-dog finished, parking the truck.

~

After searching a few storage lockers, you all settled in one that could hold you all for the night. It was sort of like a pod, with five different lockers leading to the hall. The Grimes family took one for themselves, with the Greenes in another. Glenn and T-dog partnered up to share one, while Carol asked if you would share one with her. That left Daryl to himself, but he wasn't complaining.

"I don't work well with groups. So, no roommate? No problem." Daryl smirked, leaning against the wall. You rolled your eyes and held out a blanket you had found in the storage, to him. He glanced at it and back at you. "I'm not the one who'll need that."

"I already found a couple for Carol and I. She even agreed to give this one to you. We can't lose are best hunter to the cold." You pressed the blanket into his arms. It was thick and quilted, it was torn at some patches, but it was a gift in a time like this. Daryl sighed, before tucking the blanket underneath his arm.

"I don't think I can change your mind, so fine... Thank you..." He muttered, not meeting your eyes. "Get a good nights rest, girl. You have a long winter ahead of you."

"No kidding... Goodnight, Daryl... Have sweet dreams..." You hesitated, before turning and walking out of the locker and over towards your shared one. You felt eyes on your back and glanced over. Daryl was leaning on the opening of his locker, he saluted to you slightly, before pushing himself off the wall and disappearing into his locker. 

You heard the thumping of your heart in your ears as you walked into your locker. Carol was sitting on her pile of blankets, reading a book she had found, before she glanced up at you. You collapsed onto your pile of blankets, staring up at the ceiling. Carol lowered her book and smiled softly at you.

"Tired from the events of the day?" She asked.

"You could say that..."

"Or is there something else on your mind?" She asked, looking at you curiously. "I've never seen you in such a dazed, but... Happy mood."

"I don't know, I just... I guess I found something to be happy about..."


	3. The Start of Winter

Four weeks or so had passed since then and winter had certainly come. The ground was covered in a sheet of white and you all did your best to bundle up with the clothes you could get. A month of digging through the storage was a blessing, with many helpful valuables being found. Clothes, blankets, bandages, even a little medicine and ammo.

Speaking of which, you watched as Carol carefully bandaged up Rick's arm. He had been out hunting, when he came across a walker. Stuff and things happened, and Rick had ended up scraping his arm against the tree. Hershel had been showing Carol a trick or two and she was using this injury as an opportunity to put her new skills to use.

Honestly, you loved Carol. She was great. But you couldn't help but compare yourself to her. You shouldn't, she had thirty years of experience more than you, but you couldn't help it. Maybe it was because she was your friend, maybe it's because you're the new one in the group, maybe it's because she's Daryl's closest friend... You felt like a burden when looking at her.

You sighed, turning and walking out of the locker. You stepped into the hall and leaned against the wall. What could you do to help out more? You hunted. Helped clean up. Took stock. There had to be something else you could do.

"Havin' fun supporting yourself against that cold, hard wall?" You blinked, before looking over at Daryl. He had his crossbow slung over his shoulder and he was glancing over you, amused. He looked a little tired. "Somethin' up?"

"Rick's hurt." You answered, albeit bluntly.

"When is the man not hurt?" Daryl scoffs. "I meant you."

"How I am?"

"I'm gonna pretend that you really aren't confused by my questions. I really don't think I'm all that complicated when talking." Daryl huffed, giving you a hard stare. "Yeah, what's up with you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." You folded your arms, becoming a bit defensive.

"Can't help it. Want to make sure no one in our group is hiding anything." Daryl stated, though you could tell he was slightly joking.

"Like how you're hiding the fact that you hum to yourself when you think you're alone?" You raised an eyebrow.

"... You're pulling my leg, right?" Daryl asked slowly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Why would I make something like that up, Daryl Dixon?" You did your best to hide your amusement. The poor redneck groaned and placed a hand over his face.

"I'm gonna die..." He mumbled.

"You're being over dramatic."

"Am not. I know you're never gonna let that one down." Daryl uncovered his face, giving a half-hearted scowl. You covered your mouth, hiding your smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry. That was a little too far." You admitted, uncovering your mouth. "I don't want to talk about my problems... But I wouldn't mind just talking."

"Fine... If it will get you to talk." Daryl sighed, giving a slight shrug, before rubbing his eyes. "So tired... Can't see straight. To our usual stomping grounds?"

"Where else would we go? There's not that many other places to sit and talk." You rhetorically asked.

"Just trying to be polite." Daryl held up his hands in defense, before turning and heading to his locker. You followed right behind him, walking into the room. Some boxes, filled with textbooks were pushed to the side of the locker, being used as makeshift seats. They made good feed for the fire, too, if the group needed it. You both sat on the boxes and stretched out your legs.

Daryl slid the crossbow off his shoulder and set it down onto his makeshift bed. You watched, shaking your head.

"Do you take that thing with you wherever you go?" You asked, trying not to be too serious. Relax.

"Well, yeah. Don't need anybody stealing it and I need to defend myself somehow. Who knows when I need to grab it and shoot. Personal favorite weapon right there." Daryl played with the bowstring. "It's the only thing of mine from my past life, besides my vest."

"What about your bike?"

"That's Merle's. Everything that's left of me, it's just this vest and crossbow left." Daryl tugged at the denim vest adorned on him. You glanced back to see the design of angel wings on it. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, his exhaustion apparent.

"That's not just it, Daryl." You scratched the side of your nose. "Maybe of your past life, but now. You've made a name now. Don't make it sound like you're lost in the past."

"Maybe it'd be better that way." He mused.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you here." There was a long pause. Daryl didn't open his eyes. You wouldn't start the conversation, again, scolding yourself for your choice of words.

"Well. You'd be one of the few." Daryl finally spoke up, not opening his eyes.

"... I'm sorry. That isn't fair." You started. "You shouldn't make your choices based around others, it should only be yourself determining things for yourself. Forget I-"

"No, for nothin'. Don't apologize for something like that. I would've said the same if our scenarios were flipped." Daryl firmly spoke, sounding like he heard enough. Not wanting to start an argument, you remained quiet. "Just caught me by surprise, girl. You don't have to worry about me opting out. That's the cowards way and I'm no coward."

"Alright..." You softly trailed off. You look to your hands, settled in your lap, before closing your eyes in thought. Daryl always managed to make you feel better when times were rough, it shouldn't hurt to tell him now. "Daryl... Do you think I'm a burden?"

"What the heck kind of question is that?" Daryl peeked an eye open, looking slightly irked. "Let me lay things out straight for ya. You're not a burden."

"But-"

"I'm not finished. If we're thinking logically, we're all burdens here. We all have a reason that we should be left behind. No one here is perfect. No one here does all the work. We all need to eat, sleep and survive, making us all burdens already." Daryl placed his rough hand on your shoulder, making sure you were paying attention. "You're not a burden. You're a great shot, you sure can skin for someone who hadn't before, you can cook, get those dang blood stains out of clothes, probably a lot more stuff I haven't even realized, yet, too. I'm sure grateful for the dumb talks we've had together, too. Kept me sane. So get that thought out of your mind, don't let it come back."

"... Thank you, Daryl..." You looked to your feet, smiling a little. A little embarrassed, a little relieved.

"Don't mention it." He sighed lightly, bending over, arching his back, as he placed his elbows on his knees. "Sorry to cut the talk short, girl, but I think I better hit the hay or else I'm gonna pass out."

"That wouldn't be any good."

"No, it wouldn't." He pushed you, teasingly, as he slid off the box onto his pile of blankets and skins. He lied back, groaning a little as he sprawled out, not bothering to pull any blankets on. "I'll see you in the morning, miss. Maybe we can talk over breakfast, er something like that..."

"Alright, sweet dreams..." You smiled down at him, before bending down, grabbing the end of one of his blankets and pulling it over him. He didn't open his eyes, but his hand moved to tug the blanket more over himself. You beamed softly, before leaving the redneck's locker.

You felt considerably better. You weren't completely sold on Daryl's words, but if that's what he thought, than what else mattered? He'd have your back. You walked back over to the Grimes' locker to find Carol had finished the bandaging and is helping Rick to his bed.

"Thanks, Carol." Rick nodded gratefully to her.

"Any good person would've done it. Thank you for allowing me to patch you up." Carol smiled softly, releasing Rick's uninjured arm. "Get some rest now."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Rick relaxed, closing his eyes. Carol looked over and smiled, making her way to you.

"What's with that smile on your face?" She asked, teasing a little.

"What?" You were slightly taken back, not expecting that question.

"You heard me." She glanced back at Rick, before looking to you. "Let's go talk in our locker, don't want to bother anybody."

She headed back to your shared locker as you followed her in a confused daze. Once there, she sat in a chair that you had brought into the room. You found two matching ones and thought it would be okay to bring them in. Talk like humans together. You sat in the other seat and looked at her questionably.

"Alright, you need to spill. For the past... What? Month maybe? You've had these low periods. I start to worry but just when I go to confront you, you come back chipper. Like there isn't a problem in the world." She began, grinning a little at the end. "I've noticed sometimes it's after you've talked with Daryl."

"So what?" You asked defensively.

"I want to know what makes you happy, again, maybe I could help." She offered.

"It isn't... It's not something everyone can do." You rubbed your arm. "Daryl... He just knows what to say. Whether it's serious, funny, whatever. He just knows how to bring my spirits up."

Carol nodded, looking deep in thought for a moment.

"If it isn't too personal..." She started off quieter. "How do you feel about Daryl?"

"He's my friend." You furrowed your brow, confused by her questioning.

"Is that all? What do you really feel about him?" You were going to ask why she was asking, when it clicked. Your face turned a dark red. Were you that obvious? If she knew... Who else did? Did Daryl? A wave of embarrassment and emptiness hit you.

"No! Whatever you're thinking, no!" You quickly denied, standing up. "I like Daryl, but not like... Carol, he's seventeen years older than me! He could be my dad! Do you know how wrong that is?!"

Carol shushed you, glancing out of the locker as she scooted her chair closer. She took your hands, patiently waiting for you to calm down. Once she knew you relaxed a little, sitting down, she started calmly, again.

"___, normally I would agree with you. A twenty-four year old and a forty-one year old together? That isn't normal. But being in this world... For months and months." Carol sighed lightly, looking to your hands. "___, this world isn't the one we used to live in. I'm not sure if we will ever see a guy your age, again, and if you'd even be interested in him. This world now, it's only going to get crazier and if you love Daryl. Well, it's not the craziest thing I've heard in a while."

"But what will the others think? That I'm some weirdo, liking an older guy." You frowned, growing paranoid at the thought.

"Maybe if you liked Carl they'd be concerned." Carol joked. "But you and Daryl? Maybe some of them would be confused at first, but if they saw you two together... You definitely blur the lines of age away."

"Ugh..." You pulled your hands away, covered your face and hunched over. "Do I begin to look old around him or something?"

"No, he looks younger when he's around you." Carol said softly, there was a slight pause. "He really appreciates that you go out of your way to talk to him, you're the only one he makes an effort on talking to as you can probably see now."

She wasn't wrong. Daryl didn't just go and talk to people one on one, unless someone approached him. He'd talk in group conversations, but that meant he could enter it and leave it at any time. He was guarded from contact, but you somehow had gotten close enough that he didn't push you away anymore.

"... Does he know?" You asked.

"If he does, he hasn't told me and he's hiding that fact pretty well." Carol answered. She wrung her hands. "I'm not telling you to go on and get hitched now, but... Maybe think about telling him how you feel one day. He might not feel the same way, but I know if you don't tell him, it could end up hurting you one day."

"... What if he thinks I'm a freak or some weird schoolgirl for thinking like that? What if that makes him push me away? What if I destroy our friendship because of it?" You hurriedly questioned, feeling your hopes drop.

"If he stops being your friend over something like that, he isn't worth your time." Carol sternly said, as she sat back. "But this is Daryl and he won't admit it, but he's one of the sweetest people we'll meet in this apocalypse."


	4. Winter

There's no cutting corners, the winter was cold. Yeah, you were all protected inside of a building made of cement from the actually sludge of white, but the air creeped in and there was no heater. All you had was a few blankets for everyone and each others own heat. The situation needed a fix and fast.

While people were out hunting for food, taking guard or locating and taking out any walkers nearby, you decided to take stock of the blankets. There was thirty blankets, some in good conditions, others not so much. Everyone could have two blankets, but there was eight leftover and you weren't sure who needed them or not.

You began to ask around and noted that the girls and Carl probably needed them first and foremost. But that still left two blankets and you were beginning to struggle. You felt that Hershel needed one, but he asked to see the others first. You couldn't make the decision, it was too hard.

You paced around the locker, thinking, when a certain redneck walked in from the outside. He hung some squirrels and possums on the wall, and even a rabbit. That actually sounded pretty good right now... Some freshly cooked rabbit... You needed to focus on the dilemma at hand!

You hadn't asked Daryl's opinion, yet, maybe now would be a good time. You walked over to the man, who removed his thick cloth poncho. That looked pretty warm right now... Stay focus!

"Hey, Daryl. Could I ask your opinion on something?" You asked, walking up.

"No, I don't think we need to change the wallpaper in here. I like this grainy blue-gray texture." He joked, but managed to look dead serious. He adjusted his crossbow on his shoulder. "What is it? And I'll warn you ahead of time, my opinion really doesn't matter."

"Sure it does, you're just as much a part of group than any one of us. Even more so than me. Now, I was wondering who you think the extra blankets should go to. I've been trying to even them out with the colder nights." You held up a blanket to emphasize your point.

"You've been getting cold at night, miss?" He quirked an eyebrow, looking more curious than amused.

"Well, yeah. The nights have been getting a lot colder for some of us. More specifically, the girls in the group." You hesitated. "Have you been warm at night?"

"I haven't been bothered. Maybe the poncho helps, but the most I've gotten is a chill every so often." Daryl seemed to drift into thought as he scratched the side of his face. "How many blankets do you have?"

"I have three, but I'd be willing to give up one if someone needed it." You said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well... I have a proposition that might help the situation. I'll need to draw it out to explain though." Daryl was really helping you out, you grabbed a piece of charcoal leftover from the fire outside and handed it to Daryl, as he began to sketch out his plan. "Try to keep up."

"Alright."

"So, we got the Grimes. Each one already has two blankets. We got the Greenes, except Maggie and Glenn get to share a locker with each other." Daryl explained drawing the lockers and then marks for the people and blankets.

"Why are they getting their own locker?" You asked, surprised about the change up.

"Being blunt, the two love each other and stuff. If they cuddle, nothing more, during the night, they can provide more heat for each other. So, we give two blankets to Hershel and Beth, and the couple gets two blankets to share." Daryl stated. You began to follow his plan. "Carol can room with the Greenes and get two blankets for the night."

"Wait, if they're taking our locker, where am I going?" You asked, seeing as your locker would be taken.

"I'm getting there, girly, hold on." Daryl drew out some more stuff. "T-Dog gets his own cell, been hearing from him that he's not bothered by the cold either. He gets two blankets as well and-"

"You and me." You stated, looking to him, incredulous. The only locker left was his and the people left were you and him. Was he suggesting that you share a room with him for the night? The redneck huffed, looking to you with a slight annoyed expression.

"That's why I used the word proposition, if you don't like it, we don't have to do-"

"No, wait! It's fine! I wouldn't mind sharing a locker with you, Daryl. It just... Caught me by surprise... I thought you of all people would want a room to yourself." You teased a little, playing with a strand of your hair.

"You said you were cold at nights... I don't think some blankets are gonna solve that problem. I'm not a cuddling person, but... Any human heat would do you some good..." Daryl looked away, clearing his throat, probably slightly embarrassed. "Don't take it the wrong way..."

"I won't, you couldn't in this open place anyway." That seemed to fluster him more, as you drew out the rest of the blankets. "Everyone would end up getting at least three blankets this way and there's three extra."

"One each for Carl and Beth, since they're kids." Daryl offered, watching as you wrote.

"And one for Lori, since she's pregnant and keeping heat for two." You smiled, looking to Daryl. "This should make sure that everyone stays a lot warmer tonight. Thank you, for helping."

"I'm glad you were okay with the idea, sounded crazy in my head." The corner of Daryl's lips turned up as he got to his feet. "Need help explaining the new situation."

"I think I got it. But if I do need any help, I'll definitely drag you in." You joked.

"Glad to hear it."

~

Most liked and approved of the new idea, others, not so much. These others being Hershel and Beth.

"Look, dear, I appreciate that you're trying to get everyone better situated and help bring warmth for these nights to come, but I'm not sure how to feel with you and Maggie sharing rooms with these boys. Let me clarify, I think Glenn and Daryl are both good men, but they're still men, nonetheless." Hershel said, showing a great deal of concern for you and his daughter. You smiled in appreciation, but tried to assure him.

"Hershel, you know Glenn would never do anything to Maggie without your approval, especially in an open area like this. The most he could sneak is some kisses." Hershel sighed and nodded in agreement to this. "And you know there's nothing between Daryl and I, and he's not one to try anything on a girl. If anything, he'd sooner run away than that. Daryl isn't a touchy-feely guy."

"I see what you're trying to do here." Beth folded her arms, doing her best to scowl. You blinked, not sure of her accusation.

"What am I trying to do?" You asked.

"You're trying to get close to that poor man and harass him. You know he doesn't like people bothering him and you're suddenly making sleeping arrangements with him?" She looked peeved off, as she sped up with each word.

"You think I'm trying to harass Daryl?" You almost laughed at the absurd idea.

"I think you're trying to get into his pants. Excuse my French." Beth spat, folding her arms. Your jaw dropped.

"Beth, you can't go around accusing others of that." Hershel snapped, looking at her disapprovingly. "It isn't very lady or Christlike."

"I'm just speaking my mind."

"Look here, girl." You held back your flames, but remained firm. "This arrangement has nothing to do with any relationship Daryl and I have. We're friends and we're willing to share a room together. Heck, he's the one that came up with the arrangement, not me. Now, before you go accusing others of stuff like that, again. Think."

She looked taken back and surprised to hear that it was Daryl's idea. She opened her mouth to maybe spout back, but closed it, knowing it wasn't a fight she could win. Hershel looked at me, apologetically.

"___, I'm sorry. You'll have to-"

"It's fine. I was actually expecting more comments like that for this idea anyway. Don't worry about it, Hershel." You gave a half-hearted smile. "You all have a goodnight, you hear?"

"You're beginning to talk like us." Hershel chuckled. You thought about it and yeah, you realized that their accents were starting to grow on you. It was kind of nice. You were never that interested in the way white-trash talked, since they always seemed to sound like this, but maybe seeing it come from great people made the slang a lot more attractive. Or maybe that was just Daryl, who knows.

"Yeah, guess I am. I certainly don't mind it." You gave a brighter smile, before waving and walking out of their locker. You walked over to your own locker to find Carol packing her own sleeping supplies to go room with the Greenes for the night. She looked up at the sound of your footsteps and beamed, standing up straight.

"Hey, you. Excited for tonight?"

"Oh gosh, Carol. You're making it sound like we're getting married or something." You groaned lightly, but couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just... It's so cute, thinking about it. Especially since Daryl offered it. You two better treat each other kindly tonight, you don't know for sure. If this arrangement works out, you'll be sleeping beside him all winter." Carol rambled happily, looking at you with a newly lit spark in her eye. You hadn't thought about this, you would be sharing a locker with Daryl all winter. That seemed so... Bizarre.

"It would be nice, Carol, but I'm not getting my hopes up." You began to grab your blanket and pillow. "Besides, this is for conserving heat, not for fun."

"But think about it, ___, he could of set it up in several different ways to make himself alone or with one of the guys. But he picked the way where you were with him. He must really care if he's willing to share a space with you." Carol smiled softly, brushing some hair out of your face and behind your ear. "Just try not to let it get to your head."

"Can't help it when you make it sound like that." You wished Carol a goodnight, before focusing on what layers of clothes to wear over. It was gonna be cold, you could already tell.

~

You walked over to Daryl's locker, a blanket under one arm and your one pillow under the other. You were dressed in a t shirt and jeans like earlier, but you also wore a thin cloth jacket to keep you warmer for the night. You figured your big puffy coat wouldn't be that flattering around Daryl when you were sleeping in it. You looked into the locker to find that Daryl had his pillow propped up against the wall as he leaned back in it. He held one of his bolts in hand and traced his fingers across the point, probably making sure it hadn't dulled too much.

A candle was the only light in the room and it flickered dimly.

"Hey." You started meekly, hesitating to even take a step in. Come on, ___, you had been in there before, this isn't any different.

"Hi, you like that spot or something?" Daryl smirked a little, as he clipped his bolt back to his crossbow. You slowly stepped over. A blanket was laid out on the ground and Daryl scooted over on it, allowing you room. He had another blanket over his legs. With your blanket that made up the three you'd be using and it didn't seem like enough.

Heck, Daryl must've been crazy. He was only wearing his sleeveless plaid shirt and jeans. The man was gonna freeze tonight.

As you sat beside him, setting your pillow behind yourself. Before you could lie back on it, Daryl stopped you with his hand on your shoulder.

"Hold on." He reached over and tugged the thick poncho over from under his crossbow. He brushed off any dirt, before holding it out to you. "The pillows don't give much support. You can use this to help prop yourself up more. Definitely helps prevent headaches."

"Why don't you take it? I'll be fine." You reassured, not wanting to seem selfish.

"I'm gonna stuff my boots and vest underneath my pillow tonight. Think that will be enough support for me." There was a stretch of silence as Daryl shifted his pillow, doing as he said with his boots and Angel vest. He rested his head on the pillow, back flat against the ground. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before peeking them open to look up at you.

"You know, it isn't too late to turn back now." He grunted.

"I made my decision and I haven't regretted it, yet." You smiled softly down at him, before scooting down and resting your head against his poncho that was on top of the pillow. It was warm and smelt like pine trees. There was the scent of dead animals, too, but what did you expect? Daryl tugged the blanket he had over the both of you. You did the same with your blanket, making sure it made it around him.

"Well, hopefully I'm not that bad of company." Daryl shifted, licking the tips of his fingers, before snuffing out the candle. The room was engulfed in darkness.


	5. The Snow Begins to Melt

You were worried about sleeping with Daryl tonight, you were scared you would do something stupid. He just wanted to be nice. He wanted to help you out. But why did he have to be so hot while doing it?

You couldn't see your own hand in front of you in the locker, so it wasn't anything different than your old locker. The only difference here was that Daryl was inches away from you, radiating a heat you didn't think he could. It was quiet besides the unintelligible whispers from the other lockers. All you could hear was your and Daryl's soft breathing.

The silence was killing you, but you didn't know how to break it. Or if you could. While you tried to think of something to say, a shiver shot down your spine from the cold that began to seep into your bones. You tugged the blankets you had over your shoulder and began to curl up to keep warm.

"Hey, you gettin' cold?" Daryl asked, his voice scratchy as he tried to whisper.

"Yeah, a little..." You chattered quietly, as you did your best to think warm thoughts and ignore the freezing air. You heard some shifting, when you suddenly felt an arm brush against yours and then rest on your waist. You knew it was Daryl and now you could see why he didn't wear more layers. The man was boiling hot and you were so thankful for that.

"That better?" Hot breathe hit your face and you now could tell that Daryl's face was inches from yours. You felt your cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah... Thank you..." You hesitated, you didn't like how close his face was, but you wanted to stay warm. Slowly, maneuvering carefully, you slid closer to him. You pulled over the poncho and rested it beside Daryl's arm that was tucked under his pillow. You rested your head on the poncho, but now you had your face pressed up against his chest. With even more hesitation, you brought your arm up and draped it over Daryl's side, doing as he had done to you.

Daryl's arm curled around you more as his breathing slowed. His hand was placed against your back, holding you. He rested his face against the top of your head.

"You smell awful..." He whispered. Wow, what a mood killer.

"Hey, you don't smell so great either." You came back, lifting your head to look up where his face would be. "Squirrel carcass isn't really in this season."

"Heh." You felt his chest move with his tired laugh. "No cryin' about it, girl. I think if you went outside more, miss, you'd see there's a lot of squirrel carcass smell going on. I'm pretty sure it's trending. Besides, I rather have that than B.O."

"You have that, too."

"Ouch, breaking my heart, darlin'." Your heart raced and you were afraid Daryl could've felt it with how close he was. He has never called you something like that before and you had to admit... It was pretty endearing.

"I guess I can't judge you too harshly... I'm sure there's guys with worse smells out there right now." You rested your forehead against his chest and took note of the soft thrum of his heart. He'd definitely be able to hear yours. Crap.

"Yeah, those walkers out there are a prime example." He huffed with amusement.

"I'd definitely rather sleep next to you than them." You stated with all honesty.

"Same here."

You both fell into silence, again, but this time, it didn't feel as awkward. Actually, it was very comfortable and you couldn't help but yawn.

"As much fun as it is messing with ya, I think you should get some sleep." Daryl spoke softly, as you blinked in the darkness.

"Yeah... Daryl?"

"Huh?"

"If this works out... You wouldn't mind me sleeping with you for the rest of the winter?" You asked tiredly, closing your eyes, losing focus. There was a pause of silence.

"Dunno. That all depends on you, ___. It's your choice, really." Daryl answered, getting quieter with every word.

"Kay..." You drifted off, coaxed into sleep with the warmth wrapped around you. You thought you would be stiff and awkward all night, but you managed to relax and have the best night of sleep you've had in a while.

~

You were beginning to lose track of how much time into the apocalypse you were. You assumed that it's been a month since you created the sleeping arrangements. Having basically moved in with Daryl and getting over your embarrassment of sharing the same room with him. Sometimes he did things that gave you a glimmer of hope that maybe he felt the same towards you, but you'd wake up and he'd treat you like one of the guys.

You weren't sure what to think.

You were walking outside into the cold, thankful for the puffy coat wrapped around you, when you sort of walked into a conversation. Or an argument to be more specific.

"Lori, I still don't get why you can't get over it. It's been what? Five months? Almost half a year since it happened, can't you forgive me? Don't you understand why I had to do it?" Rick asked, looking beyond frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I want to forgive you. I want to get over it. But what you did... It was wrong." Lori shook with anger? Anxiety? Who knew?

"Then stop bringing it up if you still hate hearing about it." Rick growled. Lori gave him a disbelieving look, glancing at you before storming back into the lockers.

"Uh... Sorry, I probably wasn't suppose to hear most of that." You gave him an apologetic look.

"'s fine. You wouldn't be the first. I'm sure the whole group has seen our fair share of arguing." Rick sighed, folding his arms. "Go on with your business, ___. This problem is sort of my own to handle."

"Alright, good luck." You nodded to Rick, before walking over to the edge of the woods. You looked around. You could've sworn that Daryl had told you to meet-

"Hey, you haven't been waiting here too long, have ya?" You looked over to see Daryl walk over from a section of the woods. He was wearing his thick poncho that he brushed some snow off of. Two weasels were already hanging off of his person.

"Got a head start?" You gestured to the hanging animals.

"Very funny, I was waiting for you when I saw these two scurrying about. Food is food and it's been hard to find during this season. We take what we can." Daryl headed over to the lockers. "I'll go hang these two up right now, less weight to carry."

"Good idea." You waited a few moments, before Daryl stepped out again and you both trekked into the woods.

"So, how're you?" Daryl glanced your way, before setting his focus ahead, again, crossbow in hand.

"As good as one can get in a world like this, I think." You answered, holding your rifle and scanning the surroundings. You thought about what happened between Rick and Lori earlier. You didn't want to snoop, but you at least wanted to know what made the group so used to their fights. "Daryl, could I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's up with Lori and Rick? They're not exactly the star couple around... That would go to Glenn and Maggie." You commented. Daryl grinned a little at that, but reverted to being serious when on the subject of the Grimes.

"I'll tell you the basics. There used to be a guy in our group named Shane. Used to be good pals with Rick or something. When the apocalypse started, he thought that Rick had died, since the sheriff was still in the hospital. So, he saved Lori and Carl." Daryl spat into the snow, as he quieted his voice slightly, still focused on the hunt. "Two months passed, I think and the two are starting to do each other, because two months without a guy to be all over was too much for Lori."

"Rick survived and when he found them..." You were connecting the dots.

"Lori broke it off with Shane and went back to Rick. The story becomes gray to me, because I honestly didn't care for details. It wasn't my problem. Shane starts to act like a psycho, stalking Lori, killing a friend of Hershel's, killing some kid and attempting to murder Rick a few times. Lori even knew about all this." Daryl scowls. "Rick finally finishes him off in self defense, heck Carl dealt the final blow. But how does she show her appreciation? She calls Rick a monster for killing him."

"What?! But she knew he was a bad guy!" You were flabbergasted, could someone be that bipolar?

"You're telling me. Most of us are frustrated by that, Hershel tries to treat her decently still though. I think she still had feelings for the psychopath." Daryl scoffed. "Doesn't know whether to check her butt or scratch her watch."

"Wait... If what you said was true, that he slept with her... The baby could be his." You pointed out, a little shocked at the realization.

"I think that's why she still holds that stupid grudge to this day." Daryl sighed. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with stupid relationship issues like that. It's just better off being alone out here."

That stung. Yeah, some relationships got screwed up like Rick and Lori's, but the same can't be assumed with you and Daryl, could it? You weren't a grudging jerk like Lori and he wasn't some stiff, stern guy like Rick.

"You wouldn't want the risk of a relationship, even though good could come out of it? Like Glenn and Maggie?" You asked, trying not to get too personal.

"It makes this whole survival stuff a lot more if a burden, that's for sure." Daryl walked ahead, as you slowly followed behind. So, even if Daryl did like you back, he wouldn't return the feelings, because he didn't want to risk being vulnerable. That's certainly one way to be shot down. "Look, __-"

"Wait, Daryl! Look!" You pointed over to reveal a group of four or five walkers making their way over.

"Great, we probably led them over with our talking." Daryl aimed his crossbow, easily nailing one in the head. It dropped as Daryl was notching another bolt in. Not wanting to attract more with noise or waste ammo, you ran up and smashed the butt of your rifle against the head of one of the walkers. It crashed to the ground, as you stomped it's head in for good measure.

Daryl took out two while you were busy. You ran over taking out the last walker the same way you did the other. After finishing it off, you walked back over to Daryl, panting.

"Hopefully we didn't alert anymore of them." You huffed lightly, your chest rising and falling steadily.

"Let's keep it silent for now. Talk later." Daryl more said than suggested.

"Right..." You could do that, keep silent. You followed behind Daryl, glancing back for any threat from time to time. But your head still buzzed from the talk from earlier. On the bright side, you didn't have to wonder anymore. On the not so great side, tonight was gonna be pretty awkward.

Daryl raised a hand, stopping you in your tracks. He gestured forward and you looked over. A red fox, a high contrast from the black and whites of winter, stood up on a fallen tree. Her ears flicked and she looked over. You stared at her with wonder, but knew what you had to do.

Daryl's bolts had zombie gunk on them, you had to take the shot. Thank goodness for that silencer. You raised your rifle and took aim.

With a swift click up the trigger, the fox went limp against the tree, crashing into the snow below it. Daryl and you walked over to grab it. The coat it had was lovely and you almost felt bad it had to be this way. Daryl picked it up and hooked it on, having it lie over his shoulder.

"The day's still young, let's keep going."


	6. Spring Blossoms

You were losing track of the time. Had it been a month? Only a couple weeks? You couldn't be sure. The snow had begun to melt, green was peaking from the black and whites, some flowers were even beginning to bloom. All you knew is that it's been days since you and Daryl had been comfortable around each other.

It was because of what he said that you closed up a little, spending more of your free time with Carol. You even spent more time with Glenn, since Carol would urge you to go talk to Daryl. If he wanted to talk to you, he would approach you.

He never did.

After your abrupt moments of avoidance, he'd do the same. You'd hunt together occasionally, on orders from Rick, and it was always a silent occasion. He barely looked at you anymore.

You still slept in the same locker, but he didn't always hold you. Sometimes he was already asleep when you walked in, his back turned to your side. Some nights he was up when you arrived, but he didn't interact with you. Maybe a nod to show he acknowledges you, but no talking.

It was hurting, no killing you. You wanted to speak up and apologize for shutting him out, but you were afraid. Afraid he wouldn't forgive you. Afraid that he would, but that your situation still wouldn't be fix. Afraid he'd be angry. Sad. Relieved.

You were outside, tending to a fire that was set out. You placed another log in for good measure, as you looked to the kids sitting on the other side of the fire. Carl was sharpening a thick branch with a pocketknife as Beth sat beside him, warming up her hands. The two chatted happily.

"What kind of music do you like, Carl?" Beth asked. 

"Um... I never really thought about it. Pop rock? New wave stuff, I guess." Carl shrugged lightly.

"Really? I wouldn't take you for someone liking that stuff." Beth commented.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not, I think it's neat." Beth smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks... I think it's neat that you can sing the way you do, Beth. You're really good." Carl complimented her, giving a sincere grin. He seemed to have a light blush across his cheeks.

"Thank you, Carl. I want to contribute in any way I can and if I can bring peace, I'll do it." Beth hummed softly, as they started a new conversation. You were happy seeing the two grow close together. Carl might have a little crush on her, and Beth was really sweet and comforting to him. She still didn't like you much, but hey, if she treated the others nicely, it wasn't that big of a problem.

You heard the crunch of snow and looked over. Daryl was walking out from the woods, a couple dead, large birds in his grasps. His gaze was in your direction, but once you looked over, he quickly turned his head. You frowned and turned back towards the fire.

Some minutes passed, when the sound disappeared and reappeared, coming closer. You looked over your shoulder, to find Daryl making his way over to you. He had his usual straight expression, so you weren't sure what was up.

"Kids." Carl and Beth looked over as Daryl spoke up. "I'm gonna borrow her for a second. You got the fire?"

"Don't worry, Daryl. We got it." Beth smiled sweetly. You looked up questionably at Daryl. He nodded you over, signaling for you to follow.

You got up and followed the redneck to the side of the building where you both could talk alone. You both stopped when reaching the destination, Daryl turning around to face you. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he sighed, scratching his cheek. He looked tired and anxious.

"Daryl?" You began.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "Did something happen to you? Do I need to know? Did I do or say something to offend you?"

"What? No. I mean..." You exhaled, rubbing the back of your neck. "Daryl, none if this was your fault. I did this."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"That info is about as useful as a screen door on a submarine." Daryl snapped. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know! I guess at the time, I felt like maybe I was just a burden to you." Your hand moved down to rub your shoulder. "You said that you didn't want to become close with someone for all troubles that came with it. No arguing, no watching someone's back, only worrying about yourself, grieving if they leave you. It would only hurt you in the end."

"I did say something like that, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question, he knew what he said. "I still think it's true."

"See-"

"Let me finish, girl. I think it's true, but you're no burden. I'm not afraid about you, know you can handle your own." Daryl folded his arms, matter-of-factly.

"But what about arguing or the possibility of me dying? Those are still there." You pointed out, beginning to shake a little.

"If I was worried about something like that, I would've left this group a long time ago." Daryl huffed, though a small smile began to quirk at his lips. "I definitely wouldn't have shared a locker with you."

"... I'm sorry, Daryl. I was an idiot. I should have know that, that you weren't just here for show." You sighed in relief, allowing a small smile to grow on your face. "Can you forgive me?"

"That depends... We gonna push this behind us and return to normal. I'm starting to miss our talks." He pressed a hand against the wall of the building, doing his best to act natural while asking a question that could be seen as embarrassing. You were ignoring that though, as you stepped forward and hugged Daryl. He stiffened up.

"Thank you, Daryl. And of course, I miss talking to you, too." You released him, stepping back.

"Sounds good. Should we go check up on those kids now?" He glanced over at the two as they were still doing the same as usual.

"Let's just leave them alone for now." You suggested, not wanting to bother the two.

~

You sat by a small fire, beside Daryl, as you both chatted, laughing sometimes. You bit into the leg of one of the birds Daryl had caught, after plucking it first. It's taste filled your mouth and you hummed with delight. It's been a while since you got some flavor in your foods and most of the time it was dry. Daryl smirked at your reaction.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you are now officially a savage." He joked.

"Not yet, Dixon. Still haven't given up washing myself like you have." You pushed him lightly, smiling back at him.

"What are you talking about? I wash. What you're smelling right now is my natural musk." He bit into his own bird, not faltering on any of the words through a full mouth.

"Oh? And what would you call your 'musk'?" You asked, looking at him with sarcastic curiosity. He seemed to contemplate that, licking his teeth.

"There's many words to describe it... I think I'll call it Deseased Rodents." You burst into laughter at his answer as he watches you amused.

"Oh, man. Daryl." You placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can I say something? Serious. I think you're the only thing keeping me sane. That's keeping me normal."

"Heh, I didn't think I'd have that effect. Actually, I assumed I'd be the opposite." Daryl twisted the bone in his hand, looking into the fire. "I'm surprised I haven't been kicked off the group to be honest."

"What? Why would you be kicked off? Everyone loves you. You're an important part of the team." You frowned, lowering your meat.

"I'm dangerous. I could be a danger to the group." Daryl shrugged, avoiding your gaze.

"You're right, but I think you've made your stance." He looked to you as you continued. "You're loyal to these people, Daryl, and they will be to you, too. You're not just some guy on the team. You're family now."

He exhaled, letting out an airy laugh, setting his gaze back to the fire.

"Thanks, you're family, too. You know that, right?" You looked back to him as his eyes flicked up and caught yours. "And don't worry about being normal, no one is anymore in this world."

"Thanks." You gave him a small smile, before digging into your food.

"Hey, you two." You both looked over to Carol who stood at the entrance of the storage units. "Finish up soon, it's getting dark."

She headed inside as you returned to your meal. You bit into the meat and ripped it off, savoring it while you could. Daryl watched you, before looking to the ground and pushing the dirt around with his foot. You noticed and looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just... It's nothing." He sat up straighter, as he tossed his leftover bones into the fire. You scooted closer to him.

"No, tell me."

He sighed, looking at you with exasperation. He took a breath and looked to his hands, laughing slightly.

"I'm gonna sound like an idiot." Daryl paused as he wetted his lips. "I was just gonna say that... You act awfully cute when your eating your food like that. Like you haven't had a decent meal in months, yet you're eating some foul you got from a redneck."

"Hm." You grinned shyly, almost embarrassed. "If you would've told past me that, she'd have thrown up. But yeah, it's not every day we get juicy meat to eat. That and I'm always hungry."

"Everyone is, even the dead."

"Mood killer."

"You brought it up."

You shook your head at him, finishing your meal and tossing the bones into the fire. You licked your fingers to get the rest of the flavor that was leftover. You looked to Daryl who was watching you, again.

"Here, I'll embarrass myself, too." You sat in thought for a moment, trying to think of something. "That first night I slept in your locker, I thought it was very sweet and kind of you to hold me."

"That was just to keep you warm." He brushed off your compliment, acting as if it were nothing.

"I know, but I also know you aren't a touchy person. So, to have you do that, it showed you really care and I... I appreciate that. I thought it was very sweet of you." You smiled softly.

"Yeah?" Daryl inched closer to you, placing a hand on the back side of the log he and you were sitting on. "This sweet guy can kill."

"That's good at a time like this..." You scooted closer to him, closing the gap of your legs. Your knee brushed against his. He glanced at your leg, before looking back up to your eyes.

"I feel the same, though I think I much rather have a killer girl." He leaned in, his dark blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"I can kill, if I need to." You pointed out, leaning your head up towards his. You blinked a couple times as your eyes became half-open, on the verge of shutting.

"Are you okay with a redneck? One as old as I am?" He whispered as your faces became closer, you looked to his eyes and noticed that they did hold a bit of hesitation. He was scared about the age difference, that it was going to push you away. You smiled warmly, bring up a hand to place against his cheek. His whiskers prickled your skin, as you rubbed your thumb against his cheek.

"This is a different world..."

"Darling..." You both leaned in, when a loud groan suddenly ripped out across the area. Daryl sighed, missing the kiss and pressing his forehead against yours. You smiled half-heartedly, patting his shoulder as you both parted. You both looked over to see a walker, walking over to the diminished fire that the other's were once around.

Daryl stood up and slipped out a knife from a sheath at his side. He held it carefully in his hands, taking aim. With deadly accuracy, Daryl flicked that knife forward, nailing the walker in the head. It dropped to the ground and Daryl walked over to retrieve his knife.

You stood up, noting the falling sun and walked over to Daryl. He wiped the zombie muck on his pants and looked to you, as you approached.

"We should probably head inside." You bit your lip, looking away. "We can probably continue in there..."


	7. Spring

It wasn't safe anymore. It never really was, but your group knew it was time to go when they ran into a couple men near the storage. They knew they were camping out there now and they couldn't take the risk of staying behind. Thank goodness spring was in full swing.

You had finally lost track of time and when you realized it, you were a mess, but Daryl was there to keep you straight.

"Hey, stop crying. That's nothing to cry over, darling." He had said as he brushed your hair back to see your face. "I know, it helps you keep a grip on how long it was since your normal life, but if you keep thinking that way. We won't have you here."

You looked at him through tear-filled eyes, choking lightly on sobs. He didn't look at you with anger or even with reassurance. His eyes spoke the truth. He knew you wouldn't have your old life again, none of them would, and he wouldn't lie to make you feel better.

"I need you here, darling. Right here and now with me. You never have to forget your folks, I won't make you, but they wouldn't want you to hold onto them. Not like this." Daryl shook his head as he brought you closer.

"What if... What if I lose it? What if I forget them? Or I start to realize how alone I really am?" Your voice shook with your words.

"We're your family now, sweetheart. I know we aren't exactly the dream family someone would want, but we got each other and... I think that's more than being alone." He didn't know how to cheer you up, not without lying through his teeth, but you think that's what helped. He wanted to make you better, he wanted to do it without screwing you up. That was more than you could've asked for. "Here, I got an idea. It will help you out."

Daryl helped you to your feet and led you over to a chair in the middle of the storage room. He sat you there, before heading to his locker. He came back out with a knife in hand. You gave him a look and he scowled.

"I'm not promoting self-harm." He walked around to stand behind you. "You needed to do this anyway."

You felt him run his fingers through your long hair, before brushing and pulling it back. He was finally able to get it all in one hand.

"You need to get your hair cut. I keep getting worried seeing those corpses try and get a hold of it. So, here's what we're going to do. I'm gonna chop off your hair and every time I take out a chunk, you need to forget something bad, remember something good or think of something good that you have now. Got it, darling?" You felt Daryl press the edge of his knife against your hair. "Darling?"

"I... I can do that." And so you did. Daryl carefully sawed through your hair, being careful not to tug too hard or nick you. Meanwhile, every time you felt hair fall behind you, you did as he said. Forgot something bad. Remember something good. Think of something you were glad to have now.

By the end of it, you felt like a weight had lifted off your shoulders. And not just because of your new shoulder length hair. Daryl ran his hands through your hair.

"It's a shame, I liked your hair." He looked at you with a small smile. "But you definitely pull off my terrible barber skills."

"Oh, Daryl." You blinked away some tears, before standing up to press your lips against his.

You held onto him for the rest of that night and once morning came around, you felt a lot better, like you could move on.

Now that your group was packing up and getting ready to leave the storage lockers for good, you thought this was a good chance to finally get over the old world and embrace the new. You looked over at Daryl, who shoved a pistol into his motorcycles side bag, and smiled. You would be alright in this world with a group like this.

"Alright, everyone know what cars they're getting into?" Rick asked, climbing into the truck.

"Rick, we have one less space with all the luggage we have." Hershel pointed out.

"Okay... We can work with that. How about we take some-"

"Hey, Rick!" Daryl cut him off.

"What is it, Daryl?"

"I can take ___ on my bike." Daryl nodded over to you. You hadn't ridden with Daryl before and was surprised by the offer. Touched even.

"You alright with that, ___?" Rick asked, looking open to whatever answer. You smiled and sent a nod to him.

"I'm alright with that, Rick. You just make sure everyone finds a space and that we can get our stuff to go." You walked over to Daryl, who was acting like nothing had happened. "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"And what? Let my girl ride with one of those guys?" Daryl scoffed, swinging a leg over the bike.

"Your girl?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Not yet." He looked back at you with a grin. "We haven't gotten that far, yet."

"We've only kissed, Dixon. You've barely made it second base." You remarked, carefully climbing on behind him.

"Hey, that's farther than I've ever got with a dame." He added defensively, as he placed his palms on the handles of the bike.

"That's cute." You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned against his back.

"Shut it, sweetheart." Daryl revved up his bike and kicked forward, ahead of the other vehicles. It's engine thrummed loudly as it sped down the empty street. You held onto Daryl, shocked at the new experience. You had never ridden a motorcycle, nor did you ever think you would. You certainly didn't think you'd be dating a crossbow-wielding, stealthy, master at tracking redneck.

You weren't complaining.

Your short hair blew past you and you glanced up to notice that Daryl's had grown out a little. It was a natural change that would've been hard to pinpoint, everyone had grown our their hair and facial hair for the men a little. Hershel's was probably the only one that had a drastic change of appearance.

It started to make you remember the night they had found you. Daryl's hair was shorter then, but still just as greasy looking. You smiled at the thought, as Daryl glanced down at you from the corner of his eye.

"What you smiling about?" He asked loudly, over the roar of the wind.

"Just remembering the night I met you!" You shouted loud enough to hear.

"Good times." He smirked, putting his focus back on the road.

You looked ahead in thought. That night could've ended badly. If you would've made a bad move, Daryl would've stuck a bolt through your head. Your current boyfriend could've killed you.

But he gave you something that other survivors didn't do anymore. He gave you a chance. A chance to point your gun down and talk, instead of shoot and ask questions later. That's what happened to one of your siblings, who tried to reason with another group. You were grateful and blessed to have had Daryl stumble across you.

"Hey, Daryl!" You called over the wind.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!" You started. "For finding me that night! For giving me something to put hope into!"

He was silent for a moment, he withdrew his right hand from the bike's handles and brought it down to place it over your arm, in a show of comfort and affection.

"I'm glad I didn't shoot you down, darling. I never would've known what I'd miss out on without you." His hand in cased yours with heat, as he squeezed your wrist gently. You smiled and pressed yourself against his back, resting your chin on his shoulder.

The bike roared down the street, the others following its tail. A prison loomed in the background, awaiting new stories to be told. But that was for the future to write. What mattered was now. The present.

You didn't know what day it was, but you didn't care. What mattered to you now is that you had a family now and you'd hold them close. Especially to the one you loved. The one who gave you a reason to live, again.

The best thing about Daryl and you? You didn't have to say those three words to know it's true.


End file.
